Timebomb
Timebomb is a character that was first seen in episode 5 of A Fallout Tale. Cywren healed him as he had serious injuries and he thanked her for it. She eventually came back to see if he could follow her, but Timebomb decided to stay. However, after Cywren defended Big Town from super mutants Timebomb repayed the debt by following her. He was first encountered in a small settlement called Big Town. He was raisedin Little Lamplight but not born there as nobody is born there. He was most likely born in Big Town and brought to Little Lamplight by his parents like their parents before them. He is now the first human follower as of and second real follower in the group but third official follower with Protection (Robot Buddy) and Quasar overtaking him, he is the group's gunner and could also be counted as a heavy due to him having a Flamer which he found on a raider he killed and having a machine gun wich he also got from a raider. It seems he has acquired the skills of teleportation as when Cywren woke from her coma she moved around and one moment saw Timebomb standing in the entrance way. He was missing, but Vent used the Companion Command to find him, it is still unknown where he went or how he knows how to get there. He was knocked into a coma alongside Sarah Lyons and Cywren after the G.E.C.K was activated. (as stated by Vent) but he woke up before them by at least a few days. He was abducted by aliens along with Cywren but has been missing for a long amount of time. It is unknown where he is or if he's in danger, however once Cywren escaped from the ship he was standing in front of her. Relationships Cywren Cywren first met Timebomb in a clinic in Big Town. He was dying and Cywren performed surgery on him, saving his life. Cywren returned to Big Town later to protect the civilians from Super Mutants. To repay her for both saving his life and saving his town, Timebomb agreed to come with Cywren. Cywren Bought him Sunglasses from Dana Sawyr in Rivet City and often gives him Weapons. After his disapearence it is speculated he may have thought Cywren was dead so traveled out into the wastes. He has been found now. It is confirmed by Cybomb "shippers" Timebomb has romantic interest in Cywren. Cywren knows that. He already confessed his his love to her. He may be wondering if she likes him. In episode 14 Timebomb gave Cywren his lucky magic 8 ball. Sarah Lyons He and Sarah are often talking and facing eachother, it seems they have a good friendship with eachother. Timebomb is also shown taken orders from her in battle, this shows he trusts in combat. Venturian caught him staring at Sarah outside Cywren's house in Megaton and once or twice after that, he thinks Timebomb may have had a crush on her but it's presummed he no longer does (if he even did) because he recently confessed he liked Cywren in EP.36-The End Quasar He is almost Quasar's second owner. They rely on eachother, Sarah and Cywren to keep the group alive. They have been shown to walk close to each other, signifying they get along. Red It is known Red and Timebomb were very close friends before he left Big Town. When Red found out Cywren rescued Timebomb from a coma she gave Cywren free Medical attention for life, being the town's doctor. Dana Sawyer Cywren bought him sunglasses from Dana's sunglass store in Rivet City. Bittercup She claims that she had a romantic relationship with Timebomb; however, Timebomb claims he doesn't remember this, she may have abused him while he was in a coma. Notable Quotes "Whats the matter? Can't stand the sight of your own blood?" (Said to enemies) "I like you." (said to Cywren) Be careful out there you don't want to end up on Red's clinic table(only one time to Cywren) He's over here! (Said to group) Skills He is very skilled with an assault Rifle, Flamer, and PowerFist. He is also getting good with the Laser pistol and Laser gun Trivia * He has been in a Coma twice. First time Cywren revived him after a Super Mutant shot him and then after Cywren activated the G.E.C.K, but he woke up before her and Sarah, signaling his brain has gotten better at handling Coma's * Cywren and Vent were really worried about Timebomb being killed at the start but he since has earned his place as the groups experianced gunner. * Some fans have shipped Timebomb and Cywren. Calling the couple "Cybomb." *His favorite color is red. It can be noted that Cywen's hair is red. *He repeatedly tells Cywren he likes her, which may be hinting romantic interests. *He got his nickname from his mood swings. *He scavenges many of the things Cywren misses. *Timebomb confessed to Cywren that he likes her in EP.36-The End after they hug and are reunited. *Jordan has started calling Timebomb birthday boy. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:A Fallout Tale characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Followers Category:A Fallout Tale Category:Fallout Category:A Fallout Tale Fan Page Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Cywren's Family Category:Big Town Category:America